Papaíto cara larga
by zryvanierkic
Summary: ¿Kirishima Zen gritando como histérico? Yokozawa Takafumi... ¡no es lo que parece! Para aquellos que nos enamoramos irremediablemente de este osito de felpa ;
1. El día que Kirishima explotó

Supongo que esto se está convirtiendo en una especie de enfermedad... pero lamentablemente no pude resistirme a volver a escribir un fic sobre Sekaiichi...

Creo que es tonto mencionar que no soy la madre de estos dos personajes... Soy sólo una de las tantas mujeres que suspiran por ellos, eso sí...

Escribir sobre Yokozawa-san me liberó un poco de mi animadversión hacia él, aunque desde la salida de su Novela y mini manga ya me había enamorado irremediablemente. Igual que Kisa, me parece que es uno de los personajes que se merece más ser feliz...

Aunque Takano y Ritsu, y Hatori y Chiaki serán siempre mis parejas favoritas, debo reconocer que esta de aquí es una maravillosa expresión de amor perfecto.

Espero les guste ;)

* * *

><p><strong>El día que Kirishima explotó<br>**

¡Te lo dije, era él, era su amado!

La niña empezó a saltar, literalmente, sobre el sofá, riendo emocionada en cuanto llegó al final de la novela. Pese a su hermetismo, el joven que se hallaba sentado a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque desde el principio no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de que una niña tan pequeña leyera ese tipo de cosas (ya tenía casi doce, pero el buen _niichan_ la veía aún como si se tratara de una infante), Yokozawa Takafumi no pudo evitar sentirse como su padre al verla tan feliz por algo tan simple. Aunque, lo más correcto sería decir... _como __su __madre_… ya que…

Vaya, vaya… Creo que Yoko-san se encargará de limpiar ese mueble a partir de mañana por dejarte hacer este tipo de travesuras…

…el verdadero padre de la niña era el hombre apuesto que acababa de entrar hacía dos minutos, y que los había estado observando en silencio. En cuanto escuchó su voz, las mejillas del morocho se tiñeron de rubor y se puso de pie, en un vano intento por ocultar sus nervios.

Niichan y yo leíamos la novela, papá.

Lo sé, me la hiciste comprar en cuanto te enteraste de que se trataba del original de ese anime que pasan desde hace cien años…

¡No exageres! – Hiyo lanzó una carcajada y lo abrazó por la cintura. Hacía un año que ya había sobrepasado la altura de sus piernas. Kirishima la rodeó con sus brazos, pero sus ojos se fijaron en Takafumi. Le sonrió dulcemente, pese a no ser correspondido.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Solamente desde la época en que yo ya era un adolescente y Yoko-haha recién venía al mundo – el aludido dio un respingo. Solamente se llevaban unos dos años de diferencia, pero a Kirishima Zen le encantaba hacerle recordar que era el menor de la relación que ambos mantenían.

No le digas así – la pequeña lo soltó y fue corriendo hacia el joven. Él, pese a que seguía incómodo e intimidado por la presencia del otro, acarició su cabecita, regalándole a ella sí una tierna sonrisa.

Olvídalo, no importa lo que tu padre diga… Yo seré siempre tu niichan – ella lo abrazó con fuerza y luego le pidió que se inclinara para darle el besito de las buenas noches, con un gesto de su pequeña mano.

¡Así es! ¿Te quedarás, hoy, verdad? Para salir mañana sábado desde temprano a correr, con Sorata. Papá siempre es un dormilón, nunca quiere acompañarnos – la propuesta era tentadora, pero el joven se la pensó un buen rato, ya que la acción de quedarse implicaba un enorme _"__¿DÓNDE?, __EN __LA __HABITACIÓN __EXTRA, __¿VERDAD__…__?__"_, expresado aún mentalmente con un terrible escalofrío. Por fin, derrotado por la mirada suplicante de la niña, asintió. Y ella, emocionada, volvió a besar su mejilla, lo abrazó, corrió hacia Kirishima, hizo lo mismo, y luego marchó hacia su habitación, con Sorata en los brazos. La sala quedó en silencio.

Kirishima no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, y eso lo puso aún más nervioso. Tanto, que tuvo que darle la espalda. El castaño sonrió divertido al verlo de esa manera, mostrando su interior y sus sentimientos, que eran definitivamente muy blancos y nobles, de manera inconsciente, aunque sus intenciones fuesen contrarias a la realidad.

Es que, solamente alguien tan inocente como Yokozawa podría haber amado por tanto tiempo a un imposible… sólo para verlo y saberlo feliz. Sin esperar nada a cambio, aunque hubiera intentado demostrar lo contrario.

Gracias – Takafumi volteó al escucharlo, sonrojado, pero un poco más tranquilo – Hoy… en verdad, no iba a llegar temprano. Lamento si te hice perder algún compromiso…

Mi único compromiso es con Hiyo todos los días. Además, no la veía desde hace dos semanas… Los proyectos de Literatura y de Esmeralda me tuvieron muy atareado, lamento no haber venido las dos veces que me invitaste…

Pese a que te extrañamos, ella lo entendió. Sabe perfectamente bien que tenemos trabajos muy diferentes, aunque trabajemos en el mismo lugar. Ya sabía que estabas en medio de dos fines de ciclo, por eso no quise ser inoportuno tampoco. Lo importante es que hoy estás aquí… Y que te quedarás – Yokozawa bajó la mirada – Oye, tranquilo… Estoy lo suficientemente cansado como para no jugar contigo – el otro lo miró con rabia.

Idiota…

Jajaja, aunque, quizás luego de un par de horitas de sueño… me recupere por completo. En fin. Ya te he dicho que respetaré tu decisión, sólo volverá a pasar cuando estemos listos, principalmente tú… Me importa tu tranquilidad sobre todas las cosas…

Lo… lo sé… Además… Hiyo está en la casa… – eso era un _Sí, __quiero_, en japonés, coreano, chino, árabe, español, inglés, sánscrito… marciano… sólo que muy sutil. Pero Kirishima era desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás el mejor traductor de Yokozawa, de modo que con delicadeza, lo tomó de la mano. El pobre casi se desmayó por el contacto – Oye… no hagas eso, ¿y si baja…?

Sabes que se duerme en menos de cinco minutos y ya han pasado varios… Además, sabe que eres mi amigo. Antes que cualquier tipo de relación, eres mi amigo. Y aún si pregunta, yo se lo explicaré adecuadamente, aunque sea difícil de creer no soy tan bestia como tú piensas… Ella ha aprendido a quererte, te admira desde el día en que te traje a casa por primera vez. Estoy seguro de que entenderá que hay muchas formas de amar, y que yo he elegido una de las más complejas, pero al mismo tiempo una de las más completas… Te amo, Takafumi – Yokozawa pareció encogerse, visiblemente conmovido por esas dos palabritas – Hoy… te extrañé más que los otros días… Supongo que recuerdas la razón…

Un año…

Ajá. Me alegra saber que lo recuerdas…

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me enviaste cincuenta correos durante todo el día… aunque… ya lo sabía… – se sonrojó aún más – Los chicos empiezan a sospechar…

¿Te han dicho algo?

No. Pero preguntaron la razón por la cual me ponía rojo cada vez que sonaba mi celular…

¿Qué les dijiste…? – evidentemente nada, como en ese momento, pero era obvio que una persona que se ponía aún más roja que antes ocultaba algo. Quizás, algo relacionado con el amor, como era el caso – Hum… ¿eso te asusta?

No… Pero, temo perder su respeto…

Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra… Hay muchos que ya saben sobre Onodera-kun y Takano-san – hacía mucho que escuchar esos nombres significaba nada para Takafumi – y te puedo asegurar que el único comentario es que es increíble que puedan seguir juntos llevándose tan mal en el trabajo, conociendo el explosivo carácter del Jefe de las damiselas…

Pues sí. Y más con lo estúpido que es Onodera…

Por lo demás, dicen que se les ve bien juntos, y que ambos son muy profesionales. En realidad, en Marukawa muchos han salido del clóset gracias a ellos…

Jum, todo por culpa del idiota de Onodera… Dejarse besar en el ascensor, ¿qué diablos tenía en la cabeza? E Isaka-san contándoselo a todo el mundo, el muy

¿Celos, mi amor…? – sin que se diera cuenta, ya lo tenía casi a menos de dos centímetros de su rostro.

Cállate – se soltó, aunque no con el vigor que hubiera querido – Pre… prepararé tu cena…

Pero si ya está lista… servida y… adornada – lo miró de abajo hacia arriba y de arriba hacia abajo. Sin su usual traje formal, vestido con un polo negro de Kirishima que resaltaba su piel blanca, y unos pantalones de buzo plomos, se veía, sin lugar a dudas, mucho más apuesto y… joven. Sin darle oportunidad para escapar, lo terminó de acorralar, medio ocultos por un aparador, y lo besó en los labios. Como siempre que eso ocurría,  
>Yokozawa-san terminó perdiéndose en el otro, dejándose llevar por la intensidad del beso hasta casi perder la fuerza – Hum… Delicioso…<p>

De… deja de – fue nuevamente atacado, hasta que ya sin fuerzas se abrazó al otro, ocultando su rostro en su pecho – Te odio…

Yo también te amo – lo obligó a mirarlo – Takafumi, feliz aniversario…

Ta… también para ti…

Hoy… ¿dormirías conmigo…? – se volvió a ocultar entre sus brazos. Kirishima apoyó su mejilla izquierda contra sus cabellos negros.

Sí… pero

Hiyo tiene el sueño pesado, si no gritas no lo notará – lo empujó bruscamente, mientras el otro reía por lo bajo.

¡Imbécil! Me voy a mi casa – caminó hacia la puerta, pero una mano lo jaló con fuerza. En menos de dos segundos ya estaba en la habitación del otro. Lo miró con resentimiento mezclado con señales claras y contundentes de nerviosismo.

Pondré el seguro – lo hizo – y esta silla – la acomodó con cuidado contra la puerta – En caso ella desee entrar, tocará, siempre lo hace. Y cuando ocurra, puedes esconderte en el baño. Yo le diré que el tuyo se malogró y que debido a la urgencia y la cercanía de los cuartos viniste aquí…

Ya – bajó la mirada. La falta total de emoción que demostraba exasperó al otro, aunque no hubiese sido su intención.

Bien… Veo que no deseas quedarte… Lo entiendo, es mejor que vayas al cuarto de huéspedes – esta vez el tono resentido y decepcionado de Kirishima no era fingido. Takafumi lo sabía. Al igual que el otro, era un experto reconociendo sus verdaderos sentimientos. Alzó la vista, asustado por su comportamiento – Chau, hasta mañana – empezó a jalarlo hacia la puerta.

¡Oye!

Yokozawa, por favor, vete. No estoy con ánimos para aguantar a otro mocoso mimado – como el otro no se movía, lo soltó con fastidio – Ah, entonces vete cuando desees, yo me voy a cambiar, estoy cansado…

¿Otro mocoso…? ¿Con quién has estado tratando? – sus celos eran reales y los estaba mostrando abiertamente. Pero el fastidio de Kirishima era tal, que no se dio cuenta.

¡Ah, no finjas ahora que te importa! Además, sabes que trato con el autor más insoportable de todo Marukawa. ¿Sabes lo que hizo hoy? ¡LE IMPORTÓ MUY POCO TODO LO QUE HABÍAMOS TRABAJADO, Y DECIDIÓ TENER UNA CITA CON UN MOCOSO DE OJOS VERDES QUE ES NUEVO EN MI ÁREA! ¡Y NO PUEDO BOTAR AL SUSODICHO PORQUE ES EL JUGUETE DE USAMI-SENSEI!

Pero… ¿no estaban ya en la fecha de entrega… para qué requerías que esté el autor…? – Kirishima también sabía que la presencia de Ijuuin-sensei era irrelevante en esos momentos, pero su actitud, la ausencia de Yokozawa durante dos semanas, y la enorme necesidad de descanso lo obligaban a desear con toda su alma que la persona que amaba se pusiera de su parte. Explotó aún más intensamente.

¡CLARO, PONTE A FAVOR DEL AUTOR MÁS GUAPO DE MARUKAWA! ¡A MÍ QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO, AL FINAL DE CUENTAS YO NO SOY TAKANO-SAN PARA QUE ME DEFIENDAS! – se había estado quitando la camisa, pero empezó a abotonarla nuevamente.

¿De qué demonios hablas…? Oye, ¿qué haces? Es hora de dormir…

Voy a buscar a alguien que sí desee estar conmigo esta noche, quédate con Hiyo, por favor.

¿Qué? – palideció. El hombre abrió su cajón y sacó un paquetito pequeño… MUY pequeño, el cual metió en su bolsillo. Los ojos azules se nublaron y bajó la cabeza al intuir de lo que se trataba – Ya veo…

Ja, lo ves, a eso me refiero… Si hubiera sido Takano me habrías abrazado y hubieras suplicado que me quede… Me queda muy claro, Yokozawa, que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo. Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo – abrió la puerta.

Esa noche… prometiste no dejarme de lado – Kirishima se detuvo. Y sus ojos se abrieron con espanto – Nunca antes… nadie me había doblegado de esa manera… hasta transformarme en lo que soy ahora… En realidad, nunca antes me habían dicho que me aman de la manera en que lo dices todo el tiempo… confundiéndome y derribando mis barreras. Supongo, que mi afecto hacia Masamune es una suerte de estigma que no voy a poder vencer nunca… Pero creía que ya sabías que ahora es sólo mi amigo… No le estaba dando la razón a Ijuuin-sensei… Es sólo que pensé que, si necesitabas ayuda con algo, me la podrías haber pedido a mí… Estoy en buenas relaciones con Onodera, e incluso ahora soy amigo de Mino y Kisa. Cualquiera de los editores de Esmeralda que hubiese estado libre te habría ayudado si yo se lo pedía…

Yokozawa…

Yo… no tengo la capacidad para expresarme con honestidad… Es una de las reglas básicas de la publicidad, mentir a favor de uno mismo, o mejor dicho, fingir… para no mostrar la verdad… Dijiste que no te importaba… por eso no me esforcé por cambiar… Pensé que me entendías… que al igual que yo habías aprendido a traducir mis _mensajes_… Quiero quedarme aquí, pero sé que si lo hago no me podré controlar, y menos frenar tus impulsos – se sonrojó. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, rompiéndole el corazón a Kirishima – Hoy cumplimos un año, juntos, y pese a mis nervios, de veras… quería quedarme… Pero, supongo que hay cosas que yo no puedo darle a nadie… Por eso siempre soy reemplazado… Sólo Sorata, al final, se quedará conmigo, hasta su muerte… – sollozó – Cuídese mucho, Kirishima-san, hasta el lunes – intentó huir, para no mostrarle su rostro lloroso. Pero él lo detuvo – Por favor, no me haga ver más patético… Déjeme la poca dignidad que me queda…

El patético y malnacido soy yo. No te estoy reemplazando, sólo estaba molesto…

¿Por eso tienes _eso_ en tu bolsillo…? Suéltame – forcejeó. Llorando con mayor sentimiento – Déjame… Ya he pasado por esto siempre, no me voy a suicidar, nadie te va a culpar de nada… ¡SUÉLTAME!

¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir así? Primero déjame explicarme… Mira – sacó el paquetito. Eran billetes doblados. Pero ni por eso Yokozawa dejó de llorar – No te estoy reemplazando, los fines de ciclo me convierten en un cavernícola, y hago y digo estupideces… Yo jamás te voy a cambiar por otra persona, y menos voy a dejarte de amar… Takafumi, perdóname… soy un imbécil…

¡Déjame salir! – logró empujarlo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Aterrado, con la mente en blanco, empezó a seguirlo, pero

Papá… ¿qué ocurre, por qué el escándalo? – Hiyo estaba fuera de su cuarto, asustada. Era explicarle, y dejar que el otro se alejara aún más, o dejarla sin siquiera disculparse. Decidió hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Llama a Yoko-san… desde tu celular… Dile por favor que se olvidó sus llaves aquí – era verdad. Si el hombre llegaba al estacionamiento se daría cuenta de ello. Y tampoco quería que estuviese expuesto a algún desgraciado que intentara hacerle daño al verlo en ese estado – Pídele que venga – suplicó. La niña lo observó fijamente y luego asintió. El celular sonó diez veces, pero al final, Yokozawa contestó. Seguramente conteniendo el llanto.

Niichan, ¿por qué te fuiste, quedamos en ir a correr mañana juntos…? ¿Te llamaron del trabajo…? Ah, ya veo… Pero, tus llaves están aquí, ¿a dónde irás a dormir…? A esta hora hay muchos peligros fuera, no tomes un taxi. Papá te las alcanzará en el estacionamiento – Kirishima estaba intentando no llorar. Ella sonrió dulcemente – Yo no puedo ir, estoy en pijama. Además, si yo bajara, papá me tendría que acompañar y sería por lo tanto lo mismo… Por favor, acepta que papá te acompañe a casa – Zen la miró, asombrado por su propuesta. Y enrojeció al ver que ella le guiñaba con complicidad – Sé que has estado durmiendo poco. No es bueno que conduzcas en ese estado… Mañana correremos en la noche. Y espero que esta vez no huyas. Hasta mañana, te quiero, niichan – colgó. Y miró a su padre con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

¿Hay… algo que desees preguntarme…? – había llegado el momento, aparentemente.

Sí. ¿Por qué aún crees que está enamorado de _esa_ tal Takano-san? – en otras circunstancias se habría reído al escucharla refiriéndose al Jefe de Esmeralda como si se tratara de una mujer. Pero la cosa requería su estado serio – Y… ¿quién es Masamune, ese no es un nombre de varón…?

Vayamos por partes, aunque es probable que esté renegando si no me apuro… Hay personas que aman a

Eso lo sé… Hace mucho he entendido que niichan te ama más que a un amigo – Kirishima volvió a asombrarse, aunque no supo si porque ella había hablado tan directamente, o si debido a que hubiese descubierto los sentimientos del otro – No me importa, es más, lo quiero por eso, porque sé que te ama mucho. Pero me da tristeza pensar que no es correspondido – su carita mostró una profunda tristeza – Porque… si tú le correspondieras… yo no estaría aquí, ¿verdad? O… es que acaso… no soy tu hija – Zen deseó hacerse a sí mismo todo el daño posible, el más doloroso. En una sola noche se había encargado de hacer llorar a sus dos tesoros. Se odió inmensamente en ese momento.

Eres el milagro más importante de mi vida, mi mayor fuente de orgullo – la abrazó – Pero, debo decir, que algo cambió en mí cuando mamá se fue. Y gracias a ese algo… puedes estar tranquila… Niichan no sufre por eso que temes – la niña lo miró sonriente – Aunque no se note, es lo más importante para mí después de ti… y es absoluta e irremediablemente correspondido, aunque amarme lo esté dañando, como ahora, por mi falta total de control… Ya sabes que puedo perder mi racionalidad cuando estoy sometido a mucho estrés…

¡Entonces ve y discúlpate! Niichan es muy noble, te va a entender, yo sé que sí… Me dijo por teléfono que no deseaba incomodarte – sonrieron.

Te prometo que mañana te contaré cómo me fue – se abrazaron nuevamente – Hiyo, sólo algo más… ¿cómo sabías que él está enamorado de mí?

Por la manera en que enrojece cuando te ve. Cuando estamos solos, nunca se pone así. Y por el brillo de sus ojos al verte… Sólo cuando estás cerca, sus ojos parecen tener vida.

* . *

No era necesario… Además es MI auto…

Con esas ojeras que tienes no estás en posición de ponerme condiciones. Duérmete, llegaremos en cinco minutos…

¿Y quieres que me duerma sólo por cinco minutos? – ya más calmado, sus nervios empezaron a gobernarlo una vez más. Solo… con Kirishima Zen… en su departamento… Tenía que ser firme. El castaño conducía sin mostrar emoción alguna. Como siempre – Prefiero dormir toda la noche en mi cama…

Eso harás después de que hablemos, nos reconciliemos, te ame y decida que unas cinco rondas son suficientes – el pobre se atoró. Mala idea, había sido una muy mala idea aceptar la propuesta de Hiyo.

Déjame aquí, iré caminando…

Yokozawa – detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio. Pero no lo dejó bajar. Atrapó su mano con firmeza y lo obligó a mirarlo – Hablé con Hiyo, ¿sabes? Sobre lo nuestro – palideció.

¡IDIOTA! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? ¡AHORA NO PODRÉ MIRARLA A LOS OJOS!

Ella me preguntó… entre líneas… si yo te correspondía – se calmó, principalmente por la idea de que la niña hubiese preguntado precisamente eso – Me paso todos los días diciéndote, sin vergüenza alguna, que te amo… Intento tomarte de la mano y regalarte una caricia cuando estamos solos, o a la disimulada cuando salimos… Te beso cada vez que puedo… e intento contenerme para no forzarte cuando tenemos oportunidades de estar solos… pese a que la mayor parte del tiempo me deje llevar y tú te molestes… Pero, ninguna de esas cosas que parecen evidentes… Hiyo, una niña de doce años, las pudo notar… Sólo notó tus sonrojos, y el brillo que ilumina tu mirada cuando estoy cerca – Yokozawa ladeó la cara. Se sentía muy avergonzado por haber sido descubierto de manera tan patética – Y me preguntó… si era mi hija en verdad – se asustó.

¿Qué?

Asoció… hija _igual __a_ _producto __de __un __hombre __y __una __mujer_… con… _¿_a _papá __le __gusta __niichan__… __otro __hombre? _Obviamente esa duda iba a surgir…

¿Y qué le dijiste? – lo obligó a mirarlo, alzando su mentón.

Que cuando te conocí… todo terminó de cambiar en mi interior… Y que no debía temer por ti… Amé a su madre, sí, pero no de la manera en que te amo a ti… Es un bello recuerdo, pero, sólo por ti me quité el anillo, ¿recuerdas? Yokozawa, fui un perfecto imbécil… No te voy a decir que lo siento… Te suplico que me perdones – se inclinó ante él, casi pegando su frente contra su regazo. Yokozawa sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora. El gran Kirishima-san, Director de Japun, Editor Principal de The Kan, el hombre que casi movía todo Marukawa gracias a sus ventas, estaba suplicando una oportunidad… Se estaba humillando.

¿Y hasta cuándo va a durar esta disculpa…? Ja, en el próximo fin de ciclo será igual seguramente… Me volverás a herir…

No, no va a ser igual. Porque ahora ya sé, por ejemplo, que aunque no debo ser inoportuno, tengo permiso para poder solicitarte ayuda con los temas de trabajo – lo miró – La única razón por la que no te llamé, fue porque te había visto discutiendo con Takano sobre uno de los mangas de Kisa. Pensé que la cosa era tan seria que ocuparía tu día completo…

El imbécil de Masamune lo solucionó en menos de de dos horas…

Pues mataré a ese imbécil por incomodarte sin consideración – sonrieron, el menor con timidez – Otra cosita… Ya no los uso – Yokozawa parpadeó confundido. Pero enrojeció al imaginar de lo que hablaba – Desde que aceptaste que no mediara nada entre nuestros cuerpos, decidí no comprarlos más…

Imbécil…

¿Me perdonas? – Yokozawa suspiró profundamente y luego, tomándolo desprevenido, lo besó. Fue sólo una especie de piquito, pero él entendió el mensaje – Ah… eres realmente lindo...

¡SOY UN HOMBRE, IMBÉCIL!

* . *

Takafumi siempre se sentía extraño cuando estaban juntos… _bien _juntos_… __MUY _juntos_._

Principalmente porque por momentos olvidaba que era en verdad un hombre, y que por ende no debía sentirse tan vulnerable. Pero Kirishima tenía esa facilidad, esa habilidad de convertir un oso gruñón en un osito de felpa.

¿No que estabas cansado…? – se dejó acurrucar contra el pecho del otro.

Sí. Pero mañana es sábado…

Ya estamos sábado – sonrieron.

Bueno, entonces me corrijo. Descansaré el domingo… Hoy, deseo sinceramente estar así, abrazado a ti – besó su cabellera. Y luego, se incorporó, cubriéndolo por completo – Takafumi, te amo…

A veces no parece… – se dejó besar. Luego de un minuto, se separaron. En esas condiciones los besos de Kirishima eran aún más intensos – Es… espera…

No están Hiyo ni Sorata… Deseo amarte – volvió a besarlo. Pero esta vez, sus besos se pasearon también por sus mejillas y cuello.

Zen…

Hum…

Me… mejor hay que dormir…

Una vez lo hagamos por cinco veces seguidas dormiremos como angelitos – le arrancó un gemido – Ah… creo que estamos en las mismas…

Los vecinos pueden oír – se mordió los labios. En esos momentos Kirishima estaba encargándose de repartir sus besos a la altura de su desbocado corazón – Zen… basta…

¿No quieres…?

No es eso…

¿Entonces? – besó sus labios. Mientras, una mano traviesa empezó a acariciar un poquito más hacia el sur. Entre los besos, las caricias y las sensaciones Yokozawa empezó a llorar… de felicidad contenida… que escapó en ese preciso momento – Mi amor… ¿tan rápido…?

No te burles…

¿Quieres ser tú…? – esta vez no bromeaba. Takafumi lo sabía. Intentaba darle la oportunidad de recuperar su "dignidad". Entre comillas, sí. Porque, aunque Yokozawa-san dijera siempre lo contrario… ahora ya no le importaba ser lo que había sido antes.

Sostenido… atrapado… dulcemente doblegado por el hombre que lo estaba amando, al fin se dio cuenta de que en verdad debía ser muy especial… Porque Kirishima sabía lo que era amar a una mujer, y tenía por hija a otra. Aun habiendo salido por su propia sugerencia con otras mujeres, sin embargo, era a él, Takafumi, Yokozawa Takafumi, del Departamento de Publicidad, el colaborador más temido de Marukawa, a quien estaba entregándole la desnudez de su cuerpo y la calidez de su alma. Eso era lo más importante y valioso. Nada más importaba ya en su pequeño mundo… mundo que por primera vez no estaba compuesto por sí mismo. Hasta tenía ya una hija… sin mayor esfuerzo que el amar y ser amado.

No. Pero no hagas lo que hiciste esa vez…

Jajaja – lo besó una vez más – Hum… pero ya sabes que no depende de mí… Si sigues poniendo esa carita… será inevitable…

Eres un pervertido…

No. Soy el hombre que se enamoró del hombre más tierno del mundo – Yokozawa se sonrojó, y arqueó su espalda ligeramente al sentir que lo estaba preparando con delicadeza.

No soy tierno…

Seguramente…

Hasta hacía poco más de un año, Yokozawa Takafumi consideraba a su gato su única familia. Pero en ese instante, cálidamente invadido por Kirishima Zen, agradeció a la fuerza superior que lo había bendecido con ese regalo, el poder llamarlo _amor_… aunque sólo se lo gritara constantemente en su mente.

Te amo, Takafumi…

Yo… Lo sé…

_Y también te amo… _

_Zen…_


	2. La nueva autora de Marukawa

**La nueva autora de Esmeralda**

Debes estar loco…

Onodera Ritsu suspiró resignado. Pese a ser ahora amigos, aunque el otro dijera que no tan cercanos, Yokozawa siempre se las ponía difíciles durante las reuniones en las que se decidía el número de ejemplares a publicar. Sentado a su lado, Takano Masamune lo miraba de reojo, esperando cualquier signo de duda para acudir en su rescate.

No lo creo, Yokozawa-san. Como puede ver en las estadísticas, si bien es cierto es una nueva autora, el primer volumen se ubicó en el número uno de las ventas, y ha recibido excelentes comentarios en las encuestas. Por ello yo considero

Pero, eso no ocurrió. Ritsu, de un tiempo a esta parte, se desempeñaba casi por sí solo. Takano-san ahora simplemente lo acompañaba para comprobar que nadie lo mirara más de lo necesario. Y para poder comprobar que en verdad Takafumi lo tratara con gentileza.

Bien, ya que mencionas esos puntos, me retracto… Ocho mil copias estarán bien…

¡Ah, esto es increíble! – la encargada de los Presupuestos lanzó un improperio que nadie atendió.

¡PERFECTO! Si me disculpan, se me ha antojado un helado, nos vemos mañana – tanto Asahina-san como el resto le lanzaron al irresponsable e inmaduro Isaka-san una mirada de reproche casi asesina… la misma que chocó contra la puerta cerrada de la Sala de Juntas.

Maldito imbécil – esta vez el comentario de la señorita de Presupuestos fue acogido con afecto.

.

La reunión culminó con el éxito indiscutible de los señores Takano-Onodera, y la divertida resignación de Yokozawa. Caminaron juntos, conversando sobre los siguientes pasos a adoptar, cuando alguien les salió al encuentro, sonriéndoles amablemente. Sólo ellos quedaban en el pasillo del piso tres, el de la oficina de Yokozawa, ya que los demás acababan de irse a almorzar, empleando el ascensor.

Al reconocer al visitante, Yokozawa se sonrojó, pero dejó que éste apoyara su brazo sobre su hombro. Los otros dos se miraron entre sí, felices al verlos de esa manera. Juntos, y plenamente unidos, tal y como lo atestiguaban los dos aros de oro que adornaban ambas manos izquierdas. Como en su caso.

Por lo que veo, cada vez te conviertes en un hombre más y más seguro, Onodera-san. De otra manera, este tonto los habría hecho sufrir unas dos horas más…

Es que… me estoy esforzando cada vez más, Kirishima-san. Gracias a los consejos de Yokozawa-san he logrado adquirir más criterio… Además, la autora es realmente buena. Incluso me atrevería a decir que compite con Usami-sensei, logré leer la novela que me envió el otro día y me pareció increíble…

Vaya, igual que Usagi-san… Hum, le comentaré a Misaki-kun sobre ello… De modo que este terco cedió ante las evidencias – le sonrió a Takafumi, incrementando su sonrojo.

Jum, no te confíes. Lo hice porque Masamune ya empezaba a bostezar con disimulo… Y porque tenía hambre – intentó hacerse el malo. Sin éxito.

¿Tienes hambre, de veras? Yo también, ¿vamos a la cafetería? Hoy el menú promete satisfacerme por completo… – como siempre, Kirishima logró intimidarlo. Se puso más rojo que la chalina de Ritsu, mientras Takano empezaba a reír, muy a su estilo.

¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES, IDIOTA? – quiso matarlo por apoyar a Kirishima en lugar de _compadecerse_ de su amigo. Takano-san dejó de reírse, bruscamente, y habló con indiferencia.

De nada en especial. Es que recordé que en la mañana Ritsu también tenía hambre, de modo que fuimos a nuestro departamento y

¡¿CÓMO LE VA A IJUUIN-SENSEI, KIRISHIMA-SAN? – Onodera intentó por todos los medios que su adorado tormento no dijera algo más_. __¡Baka__… __esas __son __nuestras __intimidades, __estúpido!_

Bien, cada vez menos estresado, creo. Aunque, sufriendo por amor…

¿Cómo es eso? – los tres se interesaron.

Takahashi Misaki – entendieron. La sola mención de ese nombre era la explicación más concisa, concreta y directa.

Pobre niño – Takano-san habló empleando el tono de un padre preocupado por su hijo… mientras apoyaba la mano sobre la cintura de un sonrojado Ritsu.

Jum, mira quién comenta… Que yo recuerde eres casi como Usami Akihiko, Onodera cada vez se ve más cansado y flaco, aunque su piel esté brillante… – el pobre Onodera enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

Ya, déjenlo en paz. Además, tú – las palabras de Kirishima fueron interrumpidas por unos pasos que se acercaban a velocidad. Los cuatro voltearon hacia los ascensores, desde donde parecían provenir.

¡PAPÁ!

¿Dime? – tanto Kirishima como Yokozawa contestaron al mismo tiempo, por inercia. Una hermosa jovencita de cabellos castaños, con un ligero airecito a Kirishima, llegó hasta ellos, y se inclinó con respeto ante Takano-san y Ritsu. Luego, abrazó a sus dos padres, por igual, con mucho afecto, antes de hablarles.

Onodera-chan… Takano-san, un gusto volver a verlos…

Lo mismo decimos, Hiyo-chan – Ritsu le sonrió tiernamente – Justamente acabamos de salir de la reunión… Adivina qué… – la joven lo miró expectante. Ahora era tan alta como él, por lo que muchas veces, especialmente cuando ellos los visitaban, solía llamarlo _niichan.._. Veces en las que Yokozawa se mostraba resentido y sumamente celoso, por cierto, ya que se consideraba el ÚNICO HOMBRE AL QUE ELLA PODÍA LLAMAR DE ESA MANERA – ¡Aprobaron las ocho mil copias!

¡AH, ¿DE VERAS?

Así es. Y te cuento que luego de revisar su novela he decidido presentarla al Departamento de Literatura… En un par de semanas me darán la respuesta – lo abrazó, emocionada. Pero lo soltó al recordar que Takano-san estaba presente. Pero a él no le importó. Sabía que el afecto entre ellos era del tipo fraternal, no como el que An-chan aún sentía por su amado.

Esteee… ¡Ah, niichan, estoy tan feliz! Correré a comprar el ejemplar en cuanto salga a la venta… ¡Y TE ATORMENTARÉ DENTRO DE DOS SEMANAS PARA QUE ME DIGAS LA RESPUESTA! – sonrieron con clara complicidad, mientras Takano y Yokozawa fruncían el ceño.

¿Por qué sospecho que nos están ocultando algo…?

Porque es un hombre muy celoso, Takano-san, tanto como – calló. Y se sonrojó por completo. La señal que el morocho de los ojos azul- grisáceos estaba esperando.

Hiyo, ¿ha pasado algo? – fiel a su costumbre, olvidándose de sus fachadas y poses, Yokozawa la miró preocupado, temiendo que tuviese algún problema. Takano-san sonrió, y miró a Ritsu. El ojiverde le retribuyó y asintió levemente. Inclinándose con respeto hacia los tres, se alejaron en silencio.

No, papá. Sólo pasaba con… con mi novio por aquí y – Yokozawa la interrumpió.

¿Novio? ¿Cu… cu… cuándo tú… y él…? ¿QUIÉN ES?

Hace dos meses. Es un compañero de la Universidad… – Kirishima la abrazó.

¿Por qué no fui informado sobre esto? ¡Aún eres una niña, ni siquiera terminas la carrera!

Ya tengo veinte años, papá, y te recuerdo que termino este año…

No te dijimos precisamente por el escándalo que acabas de generar – estaban solos, los tres, de modo que el escándalo no era precisamente eso. Pero el celoso y temperamental oso gruñón de Marukawa estaba realmente resentido.

Siempre la apoyas en este tipo de disparates… ¿acaso conoces al zopenco? – los hizo reír.

Papá… _Niichan_ – lo abrazó – Si lo he elegido… es porque es casi, casi… tan perfecto como tú – Yokozawa fue derrotado una vez más. Lanzó un suspiro perfectamente audible y se dejó abrazar por los dos. Incluso recibió en la frente, que ya presentaba unas pequeñas arruguitas, el beso de su admirador, mejor amigo y, por siempre y para siempre, primer y único amor. Y sonrió divertido. Su familia era en verdad hermosa y completa, y esperaba que ese jovencito desconocido hasta el momento se acoplara a la perfección… de la misma manera en que la pequeña hijita de la fiel y ahora celestial Sorata había pasado a formar parte de su hogar, desde su nacimiento.

No necesitaba nada más ahora… para comprender que se merecía toda esa felicidad… Que era un premio por todo lo vivido durante esos diez años de triste expectación.

Se los ve muy bien juntos, ¿no crees, Takano-san? – los espiaban desde una de las salitas de reuniones.

Tan bien como nosotros… Sabes, pienso que deberíamos adoptar también un niño, o una niña…

Ya estamos cercanos a los cuarenta, ¿no crees que ya somos viejos para criar a un bebé?

Para un bebé, sí, principalmente por el tipo de trabajo que tenemos. Pero para un niño o una niña de unos diez u once creo que estamos bien, ¿no crees? Tu madre puede ayudarnos… Recuerda que no contamos con la mía – Ritsu lo tomó de la mano. Aunque dijera lo contrario, el ojiverde sabía que el tema de sus padres aún le dolía.

Tendría que ser una niña… No quiero tener el complejo de culpa por la formación de un nuevo _Takano-san__…_ – el otro lanzó una risita divertida y lo besó intensamente. El pobre, para su desgracia, le correspondió totalmente.

O un Onodera… Cada vez besas mejor, ¿sabes?

Siempre diciendo tonterías – para intentar desembarazarse de su vergüenza, volteó hacia Yokozawa. Y no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver la manera tan devota en que Kirishima le estaba arreglando el cabello y la corbata. Yokozawa, sonrojado, nervioso, e irremediablemente derrotado, sonreía a Hiyo, quien le acariciaba en ese momento el rostro – Soy tan feliz…

Gracias a mí, supongo…

También. Pero principalmente porque al fin he dejado de sentirme culpable…

¿Culpable? No te entiendo… Y, por cierto… ¿qué se traen tú y Hiyo entre manos? – por más que Takano-san insistió, no le contestó.

Pero internamente, Ritsu continuó sonriendo. Y recordó esa mañana de la salida del ascensor, en el tercer piso…

"_Sólo una cosa más… ¿Estás enamorado de Masamune…? _

…_Pese a tus sentimientos… si vuelves a herirlo, me encargaré de recuperarlo…"_

Luego de eso, Ritsu había imaginado que Yokozawa-san no le volvería a hablar… Pero, increíblemente, conforme pasaron los días, lo vio cada vez más feliz… Incluso, llegó a ofrecerle por sí mismo su ayuda…

Después de dos semanas de preguntarse la razón, lo había visto saliendo de Marukawa con Kirishima Zen. Y ató cabos.

Sin duda, al fin era correspondido…

Y, sin ánimo de ofender al resto, el ahora ya no tan joven Onodera pensó que, además de ellos dos, no existía nadie más en el mundo que mereciera ser amado de la forma en que  
>Yokozawa-san lo estaba siendo… Sólo él.<p>

El hombre al que le debía la vida de Takano-san… Aquel que, casi sin esperar nada a cambio… lo había cuidado como a su más fiel tesoro…

Y que ahora, con amor, estaba siendo protegido, amado, conservado y admirado como la verdadera y única joya que era…

Aunque, aún sus miedos estuvieran presentes…

En la noche lo llevaré para que lo conozcas, papá…

De acuerdo… Aunque confío en el criterio de Zen…

Y yo en el tuyo – Yokozawa asintió – Si dices que se parece a Yoko-haha, puedo respirar tranquilo.

En otra ocasión Takafumi lo habría mirado con rabia y le habría gritado alguna grosería. Pero ya tenía cerca de cuarenta años. Hacía mucho que había aceptado que amar y demostrar amor era algo natural y bonito.

Entrelazando sus manos con delicadeza, Yokozawa besó su mejilla derecha. Ya no extrañaba su vida pasada al lado de Masamune.

Ahora… extrañaba ese par de labios… que lo besaban hasta hacerlo llegar al Paraíso.

Por cierto… ¿qué se traen tú y Onodera, Hiyo? – Kirishima y la joven se miraron sospechosamente.

Es… una sorpresita… Creo que te enterarás si vas a tu oficina, niichan…

Por qué presiento que esto no me va a gustar…

Jajaja, no te adelantes, mi amor – esta vez lo besó rápidamente en los labios – Voy a llevar a Hiyo a la entrada, ve y descúbrelo por ti mismo… En la noche celebraremos – dejándolo rabioso, sonrojado y con ganas de matarlo, se fueron horondos hacia el ascensor.

Maldito idiota… – se sentó en su escritorio. Y comprobó con fastidio que nada nuevo había sobre la mesa – Ahora me arrepiento de haberte aceptado…

Escuchó el timbre del ascensor nuevamente y supuso que alguno de sus subordinados acababa de regresar del almuerzo. Pero se equivocó.

Yokozawa-san – alzó la vista. Un sonriente Ritsu lo miraba, con una libretita en sus manos – Hiyo-chan me pidió que le entregara esto – se lo alargó. Medio turbado, tomó entre las suyas el pequeño cuadernito. Y sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando leyó el título en la portada, escrito a mano. Y… todo lo demás…

"_**Papaíto cara larga"**_

Autora: Yokozara Shima

(Kirishima Zen)

Es… es… espera… Este es el nombre del manga que estás editando… el que acabamos de aprobar para ocho mil copias…

Ajá…

Y ésta es la AUTORA que a Hiyo le gusta – nuevo asentimiento – En… entonces… ¿por qué tiene el nombre de Zen? – se veía muy confundido, por lo que Ritsu no pudo evitar reírse.

Me parece, Yokozawa-san, que eso debes descubrirlo por ti mismo. Nos vemos mañana – lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos. Decidido a desentrañar el misterio, decidió leerlo. Y ahí, en la primera página, encontró el _"__mensaje __del __autor__"_…

"_No sé si lo usual es colocar este tipo de cosas en este lugar, es la primera vez que escribo pensando en convertir mi historia en una novela comercial… He decidido que será la única, de modo que no sean muy crueles, por favor._

_Soy Editor de profesión, si es que se le puede llamar de esa manera… Decidí usar el pseudónimo de una supuesta autora, porque en parte deseaba que mi nombre no influenciara la decisión de los encargados… Y porque, el pseudónimo que elegí… es la fusión de mi verdadero nombre con el de la persona que amo…_

_Perdonen por hacer esto… pero quiero ahora hablarle a él…_

_Elegí esta fecha para que te enteraras de mi pequeña travesura… porque quería que lo recibieras como regalo de aniversario… ¿Te gustó la sorpresa…? Ella me dio la idea, diciendo que a ti también te había gustado esa novela… De modo, que hice mi propia adaptación…_

_¿Por qué el nombre…? Porque aún sigues usando tu máscara… aunque te la quites todas las noches al llegar a casa… Y porque… eso eres para ella… Su príncipe azul… Su héroe de manga para señorita…_

_Cuando nos conocimos, y luego, cuando ocurrió ese pequeño… incidente, no te lo llegué a decir, principalmente porque quería conquistarte de a pocos, pero, yo ya estaba enamorado de ti… Irremediablemente enamorado de ti… _

_Seguramente te preguntarás que cómo, si nunca habíamos interactuado en la oficina… Bueno, hay cosas que no puedo decirte, porque te enfadarías… Sólo que antes de estar juntos, amaba las fiestas en honor a los mangakas y autores… ¿no te imaginas la razón? Te la diré si no lo sabes… _

_Gracias a ellas podía verte de lejos… Todos decían que te temían, pero cada vez que te presentabas a un autor o autora, solías dejar de lado tu máscara. Y fue ahí que me enamoré… El día en que te acercaste por primera vez a Ijuuin… quedé estúpidamente prendado de tu sonrisa, aunque tú sólo me miraste por dos segundos…_

_Jajaja, acabo de delatarme a medias… Pero no me importa ahora que el mundo sepa que soy Kirishima Zen… el hombre que ama profundamente al hombre más lindo y tierno del mundo…_

_Quisiera, que cuando leas esto, ya seas consciente de que tú eres él… Un hombre tierno, bueno, íntegro, noble e inocente… Si no lo fueras, ella jamás te habría abierto tan ampliamente su corazón… _

_Y te juro que yo tampoco…_

_Mi amor, feliz aniversario…_

_Espero sinceramente… que esta noche llegues con hambre…"_

I… idiota…

Yokozawa Takafumi ya no tenía treinta años, ni tampoco estaba emparentado con un gato…

Pero, aunque años atrás se hubiera desesperado con la idea de hacerse viejo sin la compañía de Sorata, ahora otra era su fuente de temor…

Que el destino lo alejara de esos cabellos castaños, y esos labios de terciopelo…

Sonriendo, derrotado una vez más por el seme más sexy, gentil y dulce del mundo, sin importarle la idea de que todos en Marukawa y Japón se enteraran de que era un completo uke, tomó su bolígrafo y, con su usualmente elaborada caligrafía, añadió unas frasecitas…

_Imbécil, te he dicho mil veces que no soy lindo ni tierno… ¡SOY UN HOMBRE JAPONÉS!_

_Aunque… tú puedes llamarme… tu osito de felpa…_

_Ojalá la cena esté tan deliciosa como todas las noches en las que cocinas…_

_Te amo…_

_Watashi wa…_

_Kirishima… Takafumi…_

_desu…_

* * *

><p>Ay, yo y mi cabezota... recién recuerdo que debía mencionar a alguien más al inicio...<p>

En la época en que era aún inocente (jua, jua, jua...), y sólo veía shojou y shonen, me enteré, aunque no sé si sea verdad, que el anime Candy Candy había sido creado basado en una novela muy bonita... _"Papaíto piernas largas"_, de Jean Webster. Por casualidades de la vida, esta semana me topé con su versión anime... _"Watashi no ashinaga ojisan"_. Aunque la diagramación de los personajes (si es que se dice así) es, en comparación con JJR y SKH, para mí, horrible, me trajo lindos recuerdos de mi niñez... Un poco de las escenas de Candy Candy por unos segundos... Y esta historia, aunque no tenga nada que ver con su argumento...

El nombrecito me sonó muy tierno, y cuando me imaginé cómo adaptarlo para un fic, surgió la carita de Yokozawa siendo besado por Kirishima... Etto, creo que ya estoy divagando, pero fue algo así...

Entonces, entenderán qué novela leían Yoko-chan y Hiyo-chan al inicio...

Y mas o menos de qué tratará la novelita de nuestra buena Yokozara Shima ;)

Bien, hasta la próx!

Arigatougozaimasu!


	3. Revisión

**Hola a todos:**

**Ya he ido enviando mensajes privados, a las personas que dejaron algún comentario, consideración de alguna de mis historias como interesante, o me eligieron como autora favorita. A todos ellos gracias, y a los que vengan también…**

**Perdonen que cuelgue esto como capítulo final de todos mis fics, pero es la única manera en que se me ocurre pueden ustedes llegar a este comentario (los que recién me leen, principalmente).**

**Como saben, la Ley SOPA amenaza con atacar cualquier página relacionada con la infracción de los derechos de autor; como ésta es una de ellas, aunque aclaremos siempre que no somos dueños de la historia original y mucho menos nos lucramos a costa de ella, y la labor de los autores es, por tanto, ilegal, según sus muy inteligentes conceptos… quizás la cierren. Y con ello todos los fics subidos.**

**Por ello, es probable que, o me decida por borrar todos mis fics porque no deseo que caigan en sus manos, o abandone definitivamente la cuenta. Me duele, porque esta es la primera vez que compartía con otras personas mis historias, y recibía comentarios positivos por mi "trabajo". Pero así es la vida.**

**Como aún tengo varios proyectos en mente, e incluso acababa de empezar uno, quería proponerles algo, siempre y cuando les interese, obviamente: si gustan seguir mi trabajo "ilegal", agradeceré me envíen una respuesta por esta misma vía, para intercambiar correos.**

**Hasta pronto. Si todo se soluciona, prometo un fic nuevo aparte de este que estoy redactando, para lo cual haré una mini encuesta entre ustedes XD**

**Zryvanierkic / Meli Zryvan**


End file.
